


What A Wild Night!

by Xamier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completely crazy truth or dare questions, Food Sex, If you've come for smut you've come to the right place, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, crack!fic, slutty!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamier/pseuds/Xamier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor wins the House cup and the males of the house decide to grab some guys and play Truth or Dare to celebrate. Things get weird as the dares become more and more erotic. With only boys to play with the Gryffindors find some surprises. Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the horniest of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh! You touch my tralala~

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with practically none of these dares. I used a simulator called Tordol and the mind-boggling dares you see are their fault and not mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tordol

Harry couldn't believe he had been dragged into this mess. All it took was for Gryffindor to win the House Cup, and everyone goes crazy! He had been pulled roughly out of his bed, and dragged into the Gryffindor common room, where everyone-who was male-had decided to play Truth or Dare.

It was painfully obvious that it had been Neville's suggestion, because really, who else would want to play this game without any girls?

Certainly not Harry…right?

They were all in a circle, Ron, Himself, Neville, Fred, George, Draco…wait Draco?

"Ron! What the bloody hell is going on? Why is that  _snake_  in our common room?" Harry shouted he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the snarky bastard. Snape had been an ass enough today and Harry really couldn't deal with anymore Slytherins.

Ron nervously rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Well…we were short on players! So I decided that we should bring that git, Malfoy in here. You know…perfect chance to embarrass him right?"

Harry sighed and nodded, Ron did have a good point…"Well let's start this bloody game already!" Harry huffed, annoyance clearly showing upon his features. It wasn't in his nature to be so hotheaded but today had been a very bad one. Every Professor seemed determined to make him feel like crap in each and every class. Even McGonagall had managed to scold him in front of everyone for not transfiguring his book properly. Every time she uttered 'Mr. Potter' Harry felt like ripping out his hair!

Ron flinched a bit and muttered "Umm…Since this was Neville's idea he should go first! So Neville, truth or dare?" Neville spluttered at first before flushing red. Why did he always get picked first at these things? He was like Gryffindor's own personal scape-goat!

"T-truth…" the shy boy muttered as he averted his eyes from everyone.

Ron grinned as he read the dare from the 'Wizarding World's Top Hundred Dares for the Bored Wizard.' Novel that he'd 'borrowed' from Hermione. "How many times have you drank enough to make yourself vomit? When was the last time this happened?"

Neville paled, and began to noticeably shake "N-never! My grandmother would kill me!"

Malfoy snickered and pointed an accusing finger at Neville "Ha! I bet you haven't even touched a bottle of Firewhiskey! Let alone Butterbeer! Such a lightweight aren't you Longbottom?" Ron glared at the cocky Slytherin "Well since you seem to be enjoying this then how about we make it your turn? Truth or dare Malfoy!"

Draco haughtily raised his nose in the air "Dare of course; a Malfoy never backs down from a challenge!"

Ron smirked "Find a bottle of any size. You must insert it into any orifice on your body, at least 4 inches. The orifice must be below your waist." Draco tensed and began to protest, until Harry uttered "But I thought Malfoy's never backed down from a challenge?"

Malfoy-with a flushed face of course-conjured a small empty bottle of Firewhiskey, disrobed, and began to slowly push the bottle into his opening accidentally letting a groan slip in the process. The smooth bottle pushed in easily with no resistance and Draco couldn't help but inwardly smirk. If they'd expected him to squirm in discomfort then they were dead wrong.

After it was four inches in Ron told Draco to stop, and rudely screamed at him to "Put his bloody pants back on!"

It was now Harry's turn.

"So, Harry? Truth or Dare." Ron smiled, albeit a bit forced. With the direction the dares were going Harry might get a weird one. And Ron didn't think he could handle seeing his mate like  _that_. "Dare." Harry confidently stated, no dare-in his mind-could faze him!

Ron sent Harry a sympathetic look and read "Lie down on your back blindfolded. Next a random member of the same sex is chosen. Stick out your tongue and lick anything that is placed on your tongue. Do not stop licking until three minutes have passed. The other player may place whatever parts of their body (or objects) that they choose on your tongue. You must continue licking no matter what happens. Sorry mate, but a dare's a dare."

Harry shrugged and let himself be blindfolded and gently placed on his back, he felt something fleshy put between his lips. He shyly stuck out his tongue and began to slowly lap at the throbbing thing. A quiet moan was heard, and Harry began to lick faster. A salty taste made itself known and confused Harry even more. What had they placed on his tongue? He felt like a kitten lapping at milk and the musky smell was growing stronger.

When almost three minutes had passed, someone let out a strangled groan and Harry's mouth was suddenly filled with a bitter taste. Oh, so  _that's_  what was on his lips. His blindfold was removed, and Harry looked up to see Neville's bright red cock placed right on his lips with cum slowly dripping from it.

He smirked and swallowed the cum in his mouth before licking the rest off of Neville's length. "Mmm~ you taste good" He whispered into Neville's ear as he stood. What? The 'Golden Boy' couldn't be erotic when he wanted to? It wasn't as if he were some innocent saint. He was a boy and boys had needs, being the chosen one didn't change that.

Neville flushed three shades of red, before ushering Harry and himself back to their seats. "Your turn Ron." Harry drawled, licking the remaining bits of cum off the corners of his lips.

Ron grimaced and exclaimed "Dare! I just hope I don't get anything perverted. There's got to be one normal dare in this bloody book!"

Oh boy was Ron wrong; he paled as he read his dare out loud "If you're a male choose another male. Then rub any part of your body against his penis until he ejaculates. The time until he ejaculates is how long he must orally please you. Geesh that was a mouthful sounds like Hermione wrote this book!"

The dare fully sunk into his mind and his groaned in displeasure "Uhh…Sorry Harry but you're the only one I'd feel somewhat comfortable doing this with." Ron quickly muttered, averting his eyes from Harry.

Harry nodded his consent and Ron got to work. The flushed red head spelled his and Harry's clothes away, before kneeling in front of Harry's half-hard erection. He slowly rubbed one of his nipples against the tip, and did the same with the other. He moaned at the feeling, having the smooth, leaking tip stimulate his nipples. This was so wrong…he wasn't attracted to blokes! But yet somehow this felt so sinfully erotic and he couldn't help but want more.

Ron moved his head down, and brushed his cheek against the tip. Harry's cock quickly became erect and he placed his lips on the throbbing length before him, placing gentle kisses all across it.

Harry was moaning wantonly now as he grabbed Ron's arms and pulled his body flush against his own. He began moving his hips, causing their cocks to rub against each other deliciously. Harry suddenly came with a scream, spraying his hot cum all across Ron's stomach.

"T-that was about t-three minutes…" Neville mumbled, shamefully attempting to cover the tent in his pants.

Harry grinned and placed his head between Ron's legs "Mmm~ I guess that means little Ron junior gets to spend three minutes with me." 'Ron Junior' perked up and pressed against his cheek "Oh! Would you look at that, looks like Ron junior isn't so little after all!"

Draco was currently trying not to vomit; really did he have to be scarred with the sight of Potter giving the Weasel a blow job? And honestly could Potter hear how ridiculous he sounded?

Wasting no time, Harry set his lips to work; immediately engulfing Ron's member encouraged by Ron's moan his expertly swirled his tongue around and swallowed a few times.

Ron moaned and gripped Harry's hair, pushing more of his length into Harry's mouth. How was Harry so good at this? It felt like he was being sucked off by a pro! Pulling his mouth off of Ron's length, Harry grabbed the base with both hands and roughly pumped.

Ron screamed his release and collapsed onto the floor panting. Harry spelled their clothes back on. The three minutes were finally up, and it was now Fred and George's turn.

Why both of them? Because they're twins and wouldn't do anything without the other.

"Okay Gred and Forge" Harry began "Truth or dare?"

"I guess…"

"We'll choose…"

"Dare!" They shouted simultaneously

A diabolical idea pranced into Harry's mind and he smirked. This dare would be one of his own "Get in a shower or bathtub and completely strip. We'll then select three members to douse you with a fluid of their choice. Your eyes must remain closed until they are finished. When they're done, clean up and get back to the game."

The twins spelled away their clothes and transfigured one of the chairs into a tub. They sat down and shut their eyes, anticipating what would happen next. Really now this game was getting exciting! Who knew that Harry was such a sexual deviant?

After two minutes of deciding who would do the dare, Harry, Neville, and Draco stood and approached the twins. Neville poured cold tea onto the boys watching as it slid down their muscular chests and down to their vital regions.

The twin's cheeks flushed a light pink, and Neville smiled. Why? Who knows, Neville can be almost as strange as Luna Lovegood at times. Harry smirked as he poured lube onto them. The thick gel slowly ran down their bodies and lucky for them it was the hot and cold type. The twins moaned at the sensations and quivered. The stimulating feeling was intense and the thought of how Harry had acquired this never crossed their minds.

"Hey…"

"Is that…"

"Lube?"

Harry smirked, and stepped back, making room for Draco. Draco poured some foul smelling concoction down onto the twins and they sneered. "Really Malfoy? Who knew that even Malfoy's could be that low and pathetic."

Malfoy did nothing but shrug and smirk. Who were they to insult him? At least he was covered in something disgusting. Ron angrily spelled the liquid off of them and turned the tub back into a chair. "It's time for a new round…"

 


	2. Mmm my ding dang dong...

The next round had begun, and poor little Neville would have to go first! The tent in his pants was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and if anyone else saw he knew he'd be ridiculed about it. Neville sighed; the world truly hated him didn't it?

"I-I choose d-dare." He stuttered, shocking almost everyone. Wow! When did Neville finally grow a pair?

Ron gave Neville a pat on the back as he read "Remove a random piece of clothing chosen by the group drive to the nearest shop and buy a large pie. By choice of the group you must bare one body part and make it have full contact to the pie for one whole round. If your group wants to they can make you or another eat the pie afterwards."

Harry gave Neville a lustful grin "Fred, George. Could you help us out and conjure up a cherry pie?" The twins nodded, and with a swish of their wands a fresh cherry pie was created. "I think we can all agree that his cock should be in the pie for the entire round, wouldn't you agree?" Harry offered the hungry glint in his eyes never leaving.

Everyone nodded, and Neville pulled out his-surprisingly seven inch-length and pushed it into the pie, letting out a silent moan. Harry pouted inwardly, how come the shy ones always got the big cocks? No matter, Harry was sure he'd be getting more than a taste of it later.

'I bet that pie is going to taste delicious~' Harry giggled inwardly.

"So Malfoy, truth or dare?" Ron eagerly asked, hoping that something as embarrassing as last time occurred. "How about we just stick to dares for me? As if I would tell any of you insufferable beings anything about me."

The freckled boy snarled "Fine then, dare it is! You don't have to be such a git about it Malfoy! You must go and stand naked then the person of your choice must drench you in sundae toppings. Another person of your choice must have sexual intercourse while licking the topping off you may not stop until all the topping on your body is gone. Your choice whether the rest of us may or may not watch."

"Hmm…Weasel coat me in chocolate sauce. Potter, congratulations you get the shag me! At least I'll have the bragging rights of being shagged by the 'Golden boy'." Harry wasn't sure whether he should be happy or upset about this. He'd finally get to shag someone in months and he got to top Draco Malfoy…he decided that he'd go with being happy about it for the most part.

Draco conjured up some rich chocolate sauce, and handed it to Ron. Ron made a disgusted face as he popped the top off the bottle of chocolate sauce "Ugh…I think I'll just use a spell to put this on you. No way am I touching a snake!"

Draco rolled his eyes "Fine then, be a baby! I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, but I guess not."

Meanwhile Neville was off in his area silently cumming into the pie. The warmth was just too much he couldn't take it anymore! So he placed a silencing charm upon himself, and let himself go. The pie was slowly being filled by his cum; one could easily mistake it for whipped cream. It was beginning to get cold now, so Neville placed a heating charm and began thrusting his hips.

It was by some miracle that Neville didn't mess up any of the spells and accidentally blow his dick up or something like that. Pushing more and more of his length into the pie, until it was completely buried within it, Neville moaned. He began to erratically thrust in and out of the pie, feeling one of the cherries cover the tip of his cock.

He grinned, hopefully Harry would be the one to eat the pie after the show he did with his tongue, and Neville couldn't wait to see him devouring the pie he was currently fucking. The thought of Harry's slutty mouth savoring his 'cream pie' made his length twitch in response. Oh yes, now that was something to picture.

While Neville had been enjoying the pie Ron had already covered Draco, and Harry was sauntering over to him flashing Draco a sexy grin. Draco's entire torso was covered in chocolate sauce, two cherries were attached to his nipples, and whipped cream covered his manhood. Now how did Ron manage to do this you ask? Well, he didn't. He averted his eyes and spelled the entire thing onto Draco's body, it wasn't his fault that it came with whipped cream and cherries.

Harry started at his chest, gently removing the cherry while he sucked on the pink nub in front of him. Draco smirked; Harry was definitely the right choice for this dare. Who knew the 'Golden Boy' was such a sex fiend? After he finished with Draco's nipples Harry moved to his chest raking his tongue up and down the flexing muscles before him.

Draco-getting tired of this dare already-guided Harry's head to his 'treat'. "Mmm~ be a good boy and finish your dessert." He moaned.

Harry complied eagerly, and began devouring the scrumptious snack known as Draco's cock. When all the toppings were off of Draco, Harry cast lubrication and stretching spells, and swiftly entered him.

*Insert sexy erotic moment between Draco and Harry because I'm really too tired to type it*

Draco's dare was finally over, and everyone went back to their normal seats. All with a very obvious tent in their pants, and vibrant blushes plastered across their faces.

Ron-who had only half of an erection-coughed loudly while turning to face Harry "So…Truth or dare?" Harry yawned "Truth, I'm a bit worn out from the previous dare." He sent a sly wink to Draco, a cackled at the returned glare.

Ron looked like a cross between aroused and disgusted at this point "Have you ever paid, directly or indirectly, for sex? Expensive presents and trips count." Ron boldly asked, avoiding Harry's eyes once again.

"Yes, on quite a few occasions actually. First was when I offered to tutor that cute little fourth year. The sex could have been better, but hey who am I to complain? The others times I really can't recall. They were all spur of the moment. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still an anal virgin but not when he comes to topping."

Everyone sat there, awestruck, as Harry's words finally sunk in. Even Neville stopped his erratic thrusting, and paused to gape at Harry. Harry raised a slender brow "What? I was bored! What do you expect me to do, study?" Ron shuddered "Oh mate if Hermione was here she'd have your balls hanging from a tree!"

Harry laughed and nodded his head "I wouldn't doubt it." As everyone quieted down Ron took this as his chance to ask his brothers next "Okay then, Fred, George, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…"

"All the dares seem to be…"

"Extremely perverted so far."

Ron agreed with them entirely, who the hell had wrote this book? Some hormonal woman would just finished writing some atrocity like Twilight?

"Who do you think is the most shaggable person in the room?"

The twins shared a look, and smirked "Ourselves of course. Fred thinks he's the most shaggable and I think that I am." Ron pointed an accusing finger at them "Hey! That's cheating! You can't answer with that!" Ron screamed, his face now as red as his hair

"Actually" Draco drawled "It technically is allowed." Ron leapt to his feet, and looked about ready to kick Draco's ass. Draco just gave him a shit-eating grin and waved "Now, now no need for violence. I do believe that it's time to start another round. Harry would you do the honors of consuming the pie that Neville worked so hard to make for you?"

Harry grinned and grabbed the pie away from Neville "Of course." He grabbed a dripping, cum filled slice and placed it into his mouth moaning at the taste. While most people's cum would taste bitter and salty, Neville's tasted sweet with a tangy aftertaste.

'He must of used a spell to flavor his cum' Harry thought, not that he minded though, it just gave him an excuse to enjoy Neville's cock some more.

The crust was a bit soggy, and it would probably taste better with a glass of milk. But Harry was feeling horny at the moment. It tasted like a normal cherry pie, if pie tasted soggy and bitter. He finished the pie, and lazily licked the crumbs off his fingers, oblivious to the lustful stares directed at him.

Really now if Harry hadn't been so used to the taste of cum then the pie would have tasted horrid! But cum is an acquired taste so it honestly didn't taste that bad. Nothing like a gourmet pie but good enough that he didn't vomit immediately.

"That pie was delicious! You really are a good cook Neville." Harry praised.


	3. La La La La La La La

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister deleted the original version of this chapter so I apologize for it's length.

Neville had chosen dare once again, he was probably hoping for some more action. Sadly his entire dare was to "Stand up, with your arms at your side. Now choose a random member of the same sex to ball up a piece of paper and throw it at you. Whatever piece of clothing they hit, you must remove for one round. If they miss, you luck out."

Ron had thrown a crumbled up potion's essay-that he probably failed-and hit Neville right in the arse. Poor Neville was now sitting in his Quidditch themed boxers, glaring daggers at a snickering Ron, while traumatizing a poor first year who had happened to walk in at that precise moment.

Needless to say the poor chap ran out screaming. Serves him right for wandering the halls at night when they had curfew. Although that did make Harry seem like a hypocrite for thinking that.

Draco was up next, and his dare was to "Snuggle up with the person to your left, don't be shy! You must remain this way for another round." So, Draco was forced to snuggle with Harry-who had an unusually large grin in place-and Harry would not cease running his fingers through his hair and pulling him flush against his side.

For Merlin's sake who knew that Potter was such a cuddle monster? Draco's pride was crumbling piece by piece as he was fondled and squished like a living teddy bear. Nuzzling his nose against Draco's cheek Harry chose truth for his turn.

"Have you ever taken someone else's virginity? Who was it?" Fred slyly asked a disturbing twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course I've taken someone's virginity! What a stupid thing to ask…if you really want to know then you'll have to consult my pensieve."

At the incredulous looks he received he added "Well I certainly don't want to forget whose virginity I stole! That would be awfully rude, although I do think I stole Draco's, he was awfully ti-"

Draco hurriedly clamped a hand over Harry's mouth, and recoiled when the sly bastard decided to lick it! Seriously? What the hell! "Oh ickle brother, it's your turn!" Fred cooed, expertly dodging a Transfiguration textbook that was thrown at him.

"Dare, but if I have to do another perverted thing with my best mate again then I'm stickin' to truth!"

George gave his younger brother a predatory grin as he said "Recite the alphabet backwards in under 30 seconds. If you mess up then you have to drink strong liquor."

Ron puffed out his chest and gave a shit-eating grin "Pfft that's easy! How did it go again…Umm…ZYWVUQ? No wait let me try again!"

Draco smirked "To late Weasel! You already screwed it up!" He then lazily swished his wand and produced an amber toned bottle of fire-whiskey. "Drink up!" Ron protested for a few minutes before grumpily swigging the entire bottle in one gulp.

It was now Fred and George's turn, they chose truth, because they weren't going to risk performing any unwanted 'Twincest' moments.

Neville stuttered out a "If you could add or subtract any sibling, who would you add/remove?"

"Well, we would most likely…" (G)

"Get rid of our bitch of a sister Ginny…" (F)

"And maybe…" (G)

"Percy as well." The twins muttered as they gave themselves pats on the back in mock sympathy for one another. Harry nodded, if he were them then he would definitely get rid of Ginny the daft girl wouldn't accept the fact that he liked blokes!

"AHHH *hic* WHY IS TA ROOM SPINNING!" an obviously intoxicated Ron screamed, falling flat on his ass and nearly crushing poor Neville.

Good God, how much Fire-whiskey did he drink?

No one seemed to notice a slyly grinning Draco rubbing his hands back and forth. 'Oh yes, this will definitely spice things up'

"Time for a new round…" The sly boy muttered as Harry pulled him into another cuddle session.


	4. Deep In The Night. I'm Looking For Some Love.

Harry didn't know when this game was going to end, probably until everyone collapsed. That would be impossible for Harry though so if the others went to bed he'd just find some other 'willing' players. Then again his reputation for being 'cruel' and 'perverted' was notorious in the Gryffindor house. Hmm…maybe he could go and 'corrupt' a few cute virgin Hufflepuff boys.

It was Neville's turn once again the poor boy just got the worst dares! This time it was "Strip naked and lay spread eagle on a table until your next turn."

So poor ickle Neville had to lay on a table on the left side of the room, and Harry wasn't making things much better. With his constant leering at the poor boy Neville might just faint! How could he resist though? Neville could be adorable at times.

Draco's was very interesting why did he get all the kinky ones? It just wasn't fair! Fred winked at his brother and said "Choose a random player from the group to select any available song. Once they have picked a song, you must choose a partner to perform a sex act with using the chosen song as your "soundtrack."

Your session must last the entire length of the song, and you must match your actions to the rhythm, tone and feel of the music- like making a video."

Draco sat there, completely shocked, before he slowly began to smirk. "Weasley, pick a song for me will you? I think its Harry's turn to be the bottom." Oh yes this would definitely be in his favor.

Harry practically giggled with glee "Make it a long one George! I've been waiting for this since the game started!" George gave a sly grin "Okay then…" and pressed the play button on some muggle contraption called an 'ipod' or something like that.

The song that started playing would remain etched into everyone's minds forever…

' _Can I take your order please?'_

' _Let's eat, to the beat!'_

' _Ah Pizza hut, Ah Pizza hut! Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza hut!_

Draco turned furious blazing eyes to the giggling red-head "Weasley! What the bloody hell is this?" George smirked as he batted his eyes innocently at the fuming blond "What? You told me to pick a song so I did! You have to perform the dare to this no backing out remember."

Draco grumbled and promptly cursed the ginger "I'll get you for this Weasley…" Harry-who was becoming impatient-smacked Draco on the shoulder and shouted "Are you going to fuck me or not? I'm getting bored here!"

The platinum blond boy sighed and pushed Harry onto his knees "Fine, Fine. Play the music George…" and mounted him, while slowly positioning the tip of his length before Harry's opening. With a mighty thrust he pushed his cock into Harry's eager hole without any preparation. Harry was practically a buttslut so why should he bother? The Golden boy was lucky that there was no such thing as 'Wizarding STD's' or he'd be in trouble.

But it wasn't like Harry whored himself out, no he was mostly on top. Only a few people had topped him and they were extremely close to him. Like Fred and George for example, the threesome they had was something he would never forget. But the person who stole Harry's virginity didn't even know it!

It of course was Ron.

It had been sometime during their third year and Harry had found himself incredibly horny. Back then he had been an innocent boy who had no idea how sex worked. So when he heard Ron having a wet dream that was most likely about Hermione he just couldn't resist.

He'd wandered over to Ron's bed and found himself roughly pulled to Ron's side and stripped. Ron-being the idiot he is-thought that he was dreaming and that Harry was in fact a girl. And who wouldn't have sex with the nearest thing if you thought it was only a dream and were incredibly horny?

So Harry had been roughly thrust into and basically had the roughest sex in history. Ron certainly didn't know how to hold back apparently. And from this experience Harry had developed a fetish for rough and demanding sex and of course a preference towards males. Harry never felt like telling Ron for it was so much fun to keep it a secret. And of course it would be the perfect blackmail in the future.

So basically its Ron's fault that Harry's gay and perverted.

' _McDonalds McDonalds! Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!_

Harry moaned and began to push back, forcing Draco to go in farther then he'd ever gone before. The disheveled emerald eyed boy let out a sensual moan that sent shivers down Draco's spine.

' _You like it, you love it, you know you really want it. The voices I hear, whenever you're around. I want it, I need it, nothing else can beat it, hot and spicy whenever I'm in town._

_Enticing, exciting, the aroma's so inviting, and when it hits me I wanna take you home.'_

Draco began to thrust to the rhythm of the song, which turned out to be very strange… He was almost there he felt the tightening in his gut just a few more minutes and Harry would be like an éclair.

' _I think of you and lick my lips; you've got that taste I can't resist. Can't resist, Can't resist'_

"Harder  _ahh_  Draco!" Harry moaned, clenching his hands into fists. Draco complied and began to thrust faster, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on each time. Harry nearly collapsed onto the floor. His legs were so weak from pleasure that he was sure he'd be unable to walk for a while.

' _Let's eat to the beat!'_

Harry screamed as he came, staining his chest and the floor around him. Panting heavily he spared a glance at Draco. The boy was grinning like a cat that got the cream and was covered with a sheen of sweat. The platinum haired teen leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear "In or out?"

Blushing a deep crimson Harry moaned "O-out." Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to last with the feeling of Draco's cum sloshing around inside him. He'd be extremely horny and who knew what could happen! So he decided he was better off being sated for just a bit. His libido was like that of a rabbits!

Draco smirked "Out it is then." and pulled out of Harry he grabbed his cock turned Harry around and positioned it right in front of the emerald eyed boy's face. "Enjoy~" He sang as he began to pump his member. Within minutes he felt as if he were about to burst and came all over Harry's face.

Most of it landed in Harry's open mouth and the rest on his cheeks and nose. Harry swallowed and raised a brow at Draco "Mango flavored? Really Draco? You made your cum mango flavored?"

Said teen nodded "Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

Harry smirked and pulled his face closer to Draco's cock "No~ But mango just so happens to be one of my favorite flavors~" Harry drawled as he began to viscously pump Draco's cock.

Harry licked his lips to try and savor the flavor "Tell me when you're about to come. I want to enjoy the taste." Draco nodded the best he could while shaking in pleasure. Harry was such a sex fiend! He was breaking down all the Malfoy barriers that he'd set up since he was a child! Oh if his father could see him now then he'd be livid! He was expressing too much emotion for a Malfoy heir.

It only took a few minutes for Draco to scream "I'm coming!" and have Harry immediately thrust his member into his mouth. Harry charmed Draco's cock to produce an extremely large and long orgasm. He didn't mess around when it came to flavored things.

He drank Draco's cum with such fervor that Draco must have come at least two more times! When Harry was done enjoying the taste Draco was still cumming, so Harry found himself full to the brim with Draco's cum!

The orgasm must have lasted at least five minutes, because Harry was covered head-to-toe in hot, sticky cum. What no one saw however was Neville smirking in the background. During the last break he'd put a lust spell on Harry.

One that he'd learned from Hermione of all people! Hermione had been explaining the different types of-in her opinion-disgusting ways that some witches and wizards cursed others with in order to produce an heir or just get laid. With the spell in place, it would be impossible for Harry to resist it, and Neville would finally get to shag Harry!

Harry and Draco sat back down as Harry chose dare once more "Shut your eyes, strip (if not nude) and stand up. Select four other players and assign them numbers, 1 through 4.

For the next two minutes, the other players must do the following to you while the rest of the group watches. Person 1: Lick, pinch and squeeze your nipples.

Person 2: Suck, stroke or play with your genitals. Person 3: Stimulate your asshole. Person 4: Rub your body continually from head to toe."

Harry involuntary moaned at the thought, and began to pant. He felt so  _horny_ ; beyond the normal amount of arousal he felt daily. It was beginning to upset him for it felt like he had an itch that he just couldn't scratch!

Neville was chosen as number 4, Fred was chosen as number 3, George was chosen as number 1, and Ron was chosen as number 2.

Draco didn't feel left out at all, he just had the best shag of his life. Why would he be jealous? Besides 'little Draco' was practically asleep and the silver eyed boy doubted it would 'wake up' anytime soon.

All four of them positioned themselves around Harry and got to work. George gently caressed his nipples rubbing them back and forth like a lover would. Harry bit his lip to control his moans he was still sensitive from the last dare. The red-head inched his mouth down to a perky nipple and latched on sucking lightly before harshly biting.

Harry moaned and ran his hands through George's hair while holding his head onto his nipple. The red-head licked around the little nub and began to suckle again. He felt like an infant drinking from its mother's breast. Although if Harry lactated that would be very strange.

George moved onto the next nipple, and bit it so hard it drew blood. He lapped up the blood and suckled this one as well Harry was a panting, moaning mess by then. He felt like such a slut making such lewd faces. But he couldn't help it he was addicted to this sort of pleasure.

Ron-in his drunken stupor-rubbed his palm against Harry's length erratically. Although, he did stop a few times to hiccough.

Ron nuzzled the throbbing cock before him and smiled as it twitched in response. He moved closer and placed his tongue on the tip before slowly running it up and down.

Pre-cum glistened on the tip and he greedily lapped it up. Moving his mouth forward he took all of Harry's cock in. He sucked and sucked until it twitched again. Someone cast a breathing spell on him, and he silently thanked them. Even in his drunken stupor he understood the necessity of breathing.

The ginger boy massaged the base with his tongue, and swallowed. Harry's mind was a mess; all the sensations were making him insane! Although the movements were sloppy and Ron had more than once scrapped his teeth against Harry's dick the green eyed boy still felt some sort of sick twisted pleasure at seeing his best friend suck him off.

Fred had placed three fingers in Harry's opening by now, and was quickly thrusting them in and out searching for that one special spot. He soon replaced it with his wand, and then shortly after, his tongue.

Neville was pouting as he grabbed Harry's cheeks and began to massage them. He wanted to be another number; being number four was no fun! Harry's moans quickly changed his mind however as he caressed Harry's neck, and sensuously ran his hands down Harry's back. He firmly grasped the globes of flesh again and ran his dick up and down them.

With all these pleasurable things happening to them Harry quickly came sending his seed shooting down poor drunken Ron's throat. Oh Merlin was that intense! He body felt hypersensitive all over and he felt as if even the simplest touch could knock him off his rocker!

When his orgasm ended he was covered in perspiration and panted heavily. Draco quickly handed him a 'Pepper-up' potion and ushered the exhausted boy back to his spot.

Everyone but Harry seemed to be somewhat sexually satisfied. Harry's body screamed in protest as he was so tired but his libido was undying. It was like some form of erotic torture! Harry hoped that Ron's dare would involve himself and something erotic.

Just to his luck, it was…

Fred flipped the page of the book and shouted for all to hear "Grab a jar of honey. Have another player spread it on any area of your bare body they wish. They then chose another player to lick it off your body."

Ron chose Fred to spread the honey on him, and Fred grinned while smearing it all over his lips. He glanced back and saw how desperate Harry looked. Taking pity on him he chose Harry to lick the honey off of Ron.

Harry's face lit up, and he immediately pounced on Ron. He rubbed their groins together as he licked the honey off. "Ron…" He whispered "I think some of the honey slipped into your mouth, here let me help." The ebony haired teen eagerly connected their lips and forced his tongue into the ginger's mouth.

He ravaged and fully dominated the sweet tasting mouth pausing only to lead his hand to his erection and pump madly. Lust had taken over his body and he rubbed and groped everything his hands could find. Merlin! Why hadn't feeling someone up every felt so good before?

Ron let out a lusty moan and wrapped his arms around the ebony haired boy's neck. Unable to control himself Harry began to dry hump Ron; he removed their lips with a 'pop' and regretfully rolled off of Ron.

' _What's wrong with me? Why can't I control this feeling of pure lust?'_

Before he knew it Fred and George's turn had begun. Draco had been feeling rather sadistic at the moment and chortled "Find something with two ends; insert it into one of your orifices, and another players. You must remain this way until one of you cums, whoever cums first has to remain this way for an entire round."

Fred and George gave each other wary looks before nodding and pulling out their wands. Briefly discussing which one was larger they initially went with Fred's. The incredible bouncing ferret gleefully pranced over to them, and pushed them onto their hands and knees.

A gleam appeared in his eye as he shoved the wand into their openings harshly. They both let out an accidental moan and began to shudder. Draco smirked and decided to one up the dare, he cast a vibration spell on the wand, and watch with sadistic glee as the twins began moaning in ecstasy.

They began to push back against the wand, relishing in the sensation of fullness it brought. Fred was the first to come, and George followed shortly after. They moved off the now glistening wand. George smirked at his brother and tutted "Ah, Ah, Ah. You have to keep that inside you for another round."

Fred flashed George a lusty grin and nodded pushing the vibrating wand back into his opening.

It was time for a new round


	5. Deep In The Night. I'm Looking For Some Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip the bold part if Male lactation makes you cringe.

Neville chose truth, he was tired, worn out, and just wanted to sleep. He decided that after this round he would most likely head to bed. George stifled a yawn as he asked "How long is your cock fully erect and everything?"

Neville blushed and mumbled "Seven inches…" before turning away from everyone he was to embarrassed to even look at them. Draco once again chose dare, it was seriously starting to get annoying. The Gryffindor boys wanted to get some dirt on the 'perfect' ice prince of Slytherin!

Fred passed the book that contained the truths and dares to his yawning brother, who then read "Find a small round object and shove it as far as you can up someone's orifice. It must stay like that for an entire round." Fred felt jittery as he paced the book as the wand was still vibrating deep inside of him. He'd cum several times already!

He chose Harry and pulled out a small crystal ball. Not like the 'seers' would use, just a decorative clear crystal ball. Harry spread his legs and beckoned Draco towards him. Draco complied and slowly began to insert the ball into the green eyed boy's arse. He placed it as far as he could and then withdrew from Harry. Draco was surprised by the lack of resistance he had felt. Surely Harry couldn't be that loose just from one night of dares? Something was odd about this…

Said teen was currently soaking in the feeling of being full, and was hoping that his insatiable hunger would end soon. Now that the dare was over Harry sat on his knees and tried his hardest to keep the ball inside of him.

**DO NOT READ THIS PART UNLESS YOU ARE AS FUCKED UP AS ME**

They decided to take a ten minute break since everyone was tired and most likely starving to death. Harry began to stand when a burst of pleasure exploded from his opening the ball had moved upwards, and was now banging against his prostate as if it were trying to escape.

Everyone but Neville was too occupied to notice, but Neville had become quite the Harry stalker due to this game. He snuck behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was quite happy for once to be taller than the green eyed boy.

Harry leaned into his arms, shaking in pleasure. Neville smirked and whispered a spell that he'd thought up himself. It'd taken a few weeks to master but he was very proud of it. It was the one thing he did that hadn't blown up in his face, literally! Harry gasped as he felt the ball move up until it lay flat against his prostate.

Neville ran his hands up and down Harry's stomach, seemingly caressing it but in reality he was enabling the spells magic. The ball began to vibrate and slowly roll across Harry's prostate. With a scream of pleasure Harry could barely keep himself from falling to his knees.

Harry felt his shirt dampen slightly and looked down; he was shocked to see two wet spots where his nipples were. They were still the same size, but what the hell were they leaking? Neville pushed Harry's shirt up and began massaging his nipples causing more and more of the liquid to come out.

Neville leaned his head into the crook of Harry's neck as he whispered "Do you like that Harry? Your slutty little mouth seems to be practically spewing moans. Does this turn you on?"

Harry nodded and grabbed both of Neville's hands forcing him to massage harder and practically grope his flat chest. Neville's smirk widened "Oh, it does? Well I have something that will make it feel even better…"

He gently turned Harry around and lifted his shirt off his head in a loving manner; he nipped at the pale teen's neck and slowly dragged his tongue down until he was in the middle of Harry's chest.

He tenderly licked the left nipple watching as a bead of white liquid appeared, he lapped it up and inwardly moaned at the taste. Overcome with lust he latched onto the nipple and began to furiously suck, nearly having an orgasm when a sweet liquid poured into his mouth and fell into his stomach. Harry gasped and held Neville's head in place, ensuring that the boy was unable to move away.

Neville felt his stomach warm and fill with the sweet liquid from Harry's chest; he grabbed the nipple and began to squeeze it, causing more of that heavenly taste to pour out.

A sudden realization hit him his spell had made Harry lactate and he was currently drinking Harry's 'breast' milk, but it strangely didn't bother him at all. Sure the spell was supposed to make Harry lust after him indefinitely but this was a bonus he guessed. Neville whined in displeasure as the constant flow of milk stopped, but quickly remembered that Harry had another 'breast'.

His head was guided to the nipple, and his mouth instantly clamped onto it his stomach was distending slightly as the milk filled his stomach far beyond its limits. For such a small chest the spell seemed to have given Harry enough milk to be filled into Double D cups! He sucked this nipple dry and smiled at Harry.

The ebony haired boy stroked Neville's hair and swiftly pulled his shirt back on, during the break everyone had redressed in their pajamas of course courtesy of Dobby. Almost everyone was heading to bed after this round anyway so they might as well look decent.

Harry's nipples stopped lactating and he sighed in relief. It had felt really weird, and made him feel like a bloody girl! The crystal ball finally slipped out and clinked on the ground. Oops, hopefully nobody noticed. The break was now over and the game started once more!

**YOU CAN READ AHEAD NOW, ALTHOUGH IF YOU READ ABOVE THEN YOU ARE SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP, AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

George chose Harry's dare, and sent a meddling grin in Draco's direction. The blond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Gryffindors could be so childish.

"Randomly select a player. Once the player is selected, randomize 1-10 and perform the act shown below: 1-3: Receive oral sex from the selected player to completion. 4-6: Give oral sex to the selected player to completion. 7-9: Have sex with the person for 3 minutes or until completion. 10: The person may select another partner. One of them you must orally service while the other has sex with you. Both must finish."

Fred tossed Harry some speckled dice and Harry nodded his thanks.  **(I actually rolled a ten with the dice)**  The raven haired boy's eyes lit up as he rolled a seven and a three.

"So mate, who do you choose?" Ron asked, shifting his eyes from Draco to Neville. Harry scratched his head and shrugged "George I guess, since he did choose the dare after all."

Ron nodded, although a little reluctantly at the thought of his best mate and brother performing a sexual act "Okay, George who do you choose?"

George gave his brother a shit-eating grin "Why my own twin Fred of course! Who am I to deny him such an exciting experience? I'd be a terrible brother, Fred I think you can take the wand out now since you won't need it for this dare!"

Fred complied and pulled the dripping wand slowly out, his arms trembled and he let out a sigh of relief once it was gone. The twins gently positioned Harry on all fours and readied themselves with George's erect cock pulsing against Harry's cheek, and Fred's meaty length nestled between his globes.

The twins locked eyes-grinned-and thrust forward simultaneously, causing Harry to let out a scream of pleasure. Although his scream was slightly muffled by the leaking length in his mouth.

The pre-cum tasted salty and bitter, it caused Harry's nose to wrinkle a bit, so this was what cum really tasted like…what? Did you expect him to suck off every guy he met? Please, he wouldn't degrade himself in such a way. Sex was fine, but putting your dick in his face was a bad move unless you were close.

Fred decided right then to roughly pound into Harry, the green eyed boy gasped as he was forced to swallow even more of George's cock as he was pushed forwards. How could he have forgotten that the twins liked it rough?

The ginger moaned as Harry's throat convulsed against his cock, slowly dragging it deeper into Harry's mouth. He slowly pulled out halfway before entering again; and started to gently fuck Harry's mouth.

Fred however was not so gentle; he was truly ravaging Harry's arse, thrusting as harshly and as quickly as he could. He knew by the sounds of Harry's moans that he wasn't hurting the teen. In only a few minutes all three of them came, white hot pleasure flashed behind their eyes as they screamed their release.

They cleaned themselves off and scrambled back to their seats with flushed faces.

Ron slowly lifted his hands from his face and mumbled "Dare…"

The twins once again sent each other mischievous grins, they tossed the book to the side as they eagerly announced "The lights will be turned off; you will be blindfolded and placed in the middle of the group. One by one each group member will kiss you. You guess who. If wrong then you must participate in the next dare that person has."

The poor ginger looked ready to faint "What the blood hell is wrong with you? I thought you were my brothers!"

The twins smirked "Oh we are, but tormenting you is just so much fun!"

With a flick of their wands the lights went out, and Ron felt the blindfold begin to tie itself around his eyes. He was dragged-literally-to the center of the little circle they had created, and told to keep still. He was beginning to wonder when the dare would start when he felt cold lips lightly press against his.

They pulled away as quickly as they came, and he could hear the person spit and wipe their mouth. He instantly knew who it had been "Malfoy?"

The blond Slytherin shouted in sarcastic glee "Congratulations Weasel, you got something right for once! You must be so proud!"

"Shut it you bleedin ferret!" Ron yelled as his face flushed an unhealthy red. The two quarreled until Ron was silenced once more by a pair of lips, these ones practically ravaged his mouth! "H-harry?" He whispered when the lips stopped trying to eat his face.

"Not quite…" The timid voice of Neville was obvious, and Ron found himself nearly gagging. Longbottom had kissed him? Was the bloke extremely horny or what?

Yet another pair of lips connected with his own this one felt like a dead fish, and they were soon replaced by what felt like and even deader fish!

He wiped his lips and asked "Fred? George?"

The twins responded with a "Yep!" sure they'd thought about ravaging their little brothers mouth, but the thought of it truly wasn't that appealing when they thought about it. The last lips to ravage his mouth were so obvious, only Harry had  _this_  type of extreme sex drive.

"Harry is that you?" he asked.

"Correct." Harry's sensual voice replied, causing blood to pool in the poor redhead's groin.

Fred and George's dare was probably one of the least sexual-somewhat-dares they'd had all night! Harry had retrieved the book and flipped to the second to last page "Straddle a person from the group, your choice, and give them a nice passionate kiss."

It was oh so very predictable that the twins would choose themselves. So the rest of the group had the joy of watching the two kiss. Whoopie. For god's sake they were practically snogging their heads off! Someone definitely should have set a time limit on this!

After a few minutes-more like decades-they finally parted. It was time for a new round!


	6. Come Near Me! Don't Fear Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short for a reason.

Stretching his tired arms and yawning, Neville bid the group farewell and headed back to his room. They'd been playing the game all night and it was four in the morning already! Neville may have been terrible in his classes-except for Herbology-but that didn't mean that he didn't try!

Draco had stayed in the game, but he also had decided to head back to his common room after this round. So a weary Ron mumbled "Wha's your favourite colour, and why?" Draco raised a brow but shrugged anyways "Malfoy's don't have favourites, and I thought we were doing 'Adult' truth or dare?"

Ron shrugged "We were but it's getting late." Harry nodded in agreement "Might as well save some energy for school right?" Harry supplied, he felt calmer now as if a spell had been lifted off of him. Draco sighed but nodded "Fine fine, here's a truth do you watch pornography? If so, which turns you on more- hard core or soft porn?"

The boy who lived scratched his head "Hard core I guess, but I don't really watch porn, except for 'Two Wizards one Broom' but Fred forced me to watch that." A faint "LIES I SAY!" was heard from the twin's corner.

Ron excused himself followed Neville back to their room claiming that if he stayed awake any longer he'd fall off the astronomy tower…somehow. Harry, Draco, and the twins Fred and George were the only ones left, and they chose dare everyone knew it'd be the last dare of the game.

Harry yawned as he finally read the last page of the book "Place an Ice cube between your bodies and find a way to melt it the fastest."

Draco lazily conjured up an icecube and placed it between the twin's bodies. The twins shimmied until the ice cube was against their chins before wrapping their tongues around it. Due to the surface area being raised and the friction it melted in an instant. The game was finally over, and they could sleep.

Harry hugged the twin's goodbye, and gently kissed Draco. They all went their separate ways and slept. Little did they know that the girls of their houses had seen  _everything…_

Hermione ushered in a sleepy Colin Creevey and commanded him to take a picture of the goodbye hug and kiss. Hermione grinned as she muttered "That'll teach you to use my knowledge for porn!"


End file.
